His Eyes
by Serenity and Truth
Summary: Bella returns to Forks she thinks she knows enough about life to get by and is actually looking forward to attending the same school as her older sister Rosalie. However she is quickly learning that Rosalie's world is different AU, AH, OOC, cannon couples
1. The Homecoming Dance

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I am giving it a shot so feel free to tell me whatever you think. I am using this to help improve my writing skills for something else so go a head and be brutal. I was originally posting this as a one shot, but I have to make it more because there is just way to much in my crazy imagination and I have to write because I'm a crazy women who listens to the voices in my head. LOL truth is I'm just addicted to writing. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers, if I were than I wouldn't be sitting here wondering if my writing is bad.**

I looked across the dance floor one more time, and for the umpteenth time that night I met the gaze of most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen. My heart rate picked up, my palms started sweating, and my thoughts were completely scattered. The only thing I knew in this moment was that his eyes were the most beautiful things I have ever seen, the only thing that could compete with those eyes was the man that they belonged to.

"Bella!" Rosalie was yelling and waving her hand in my face. "What are you staring at? You have been spacing out all night."

"Sorry Rose, it's nothing." My face was already turning six shades of red and there was no way I could bare let her know what has been catching my attention all night. I needed to distract her. "Where's Emmet weren't you guys supposed to go to the after party together? You know the whole king and queen thing?"

Rose just rolled her eyes and gave me an exasperated sigh. "He's off chatting up some bimbo somewhere. I swear I don't know why it had to be him, there are like at least six other guys that could have made a better homecoming king."

I knew it was a low punch, but I needed some way to distract her. In the moment of panic the only thing I could come up with was her repressed crush on Emmet McCarty. He was the football captain, as well as the biggest meathead and lady's man at the school, not to mention Rose's reluctant prince charming. Only Emmet could have the hottest girl to ever attend Forks High on his arm and still be flirting with the random cheerleader. We both looked over to see Emmet talking to Jessica Stanley and I just knew Rose would be unbearable the rest of the night.

"I can't believe that idiot!" Rose was fuming, and I knew that I made a huge mistake bringing up the Emmet conversation, There was now zero chance, that I would get a chance to talk to the man with emerald eyes.

Rose just kept ranting. "Now everyone is going to think that I can't keep a man! And it's not like he's talking to someone decent. No! He's talking to that freaking hussy Jessica Stanley! You know the only reason he's even talking to her is because he knows there is no way he is ever going to get any from me. God, he couldn't be talking to someone decent like Leah or Alice. Heck at this rate I would even take Edward Cullen over him and you know how much I hate Edward. At least if Edward were king he wouldn't be surrounding himself with a harem of freaking sluts. Or god forbid even Jacob Black would be better! He at least wouldn't be feeling up a slut in public when he is supposed to be out with another woman!" At this point she was loud enough for the remaining people in the gym to hear, that included Emmet who immediately looked over at her with a look of confusion crossing his face.

After a second of looking into each other's eyes Rose turned around in a huff completely ignoring anyone's presence but my own. I looked over Rose's shoulder only to see Emmet's huge bulking form making its way over to us.

Rose continued to ignore Emmet so instead he turned to talk to me. "Hey Bells, what do you think of good old Forks High? Is it going to be to terrible transferring from your fancy Phoenix Academy to this little old high school? I bet the eggheads at your school can't even begin to compare to our guys here?"

Rose just huffed but my gaze immediately went to those gorgeous eyes across the room. And of course this was the moment Emmet decided to use his brains for something other than charming the local girls because he followed my gaze and almost laughed when he saw where I was looking. I just looked at him with a stunned expression. Emmet may have been a meathead but he seemed like a nice enough guy when I met him, I never expected him to laugh at me for noticing a good looking guy, even if he was a million light years out of my league.

"Hey Rose," Emmet was being brave and taking a chance that Rose wouldn't ignore him if he directly addressed her. "Let's go take some pictures with Alice to commemorate our evening." He offered her his arm, and she acknowledged him for the first time. Of course with Rose it probably would have gone easier for him if she continued to ignore him.

"What makes you think I would want anything to do with you Emmet McCarty! Why don't you go ask Jessica if she wants to take pictures with you, she would probably even give you a few nipple slips or two if you ask nicely!" with that she stormed off leaving the rest of the gym laughing at Emmet.

He just sighed and shook his head completely used to Rose's tantrums by now. He turned to me while he was shaking out the mop top of brown curls he calls his hair. "Do you think I'll ever have a real chance with your sister?"

I just sighed and looked up at him, I decided he was a nice enough guy and I'd just level with him."Emmet, if you ever want a chance with Rose than you are going to have to learn to become a monogamous kind of guy. You have to give her your complete devotion."

Emmet looked at me and sighed, "Come on Bells do you really think that is going to work, you really think I could have a chance?" I smiled because I think that this is the first time I have ever seen Emmet serious, and according to Rose that never happens. "Yeah Em, I really do."

Emmet just walked away and I turned to see Angela and Leah together. Even though I just met them tonight they seemed to be nice enough girls. I didn't see anyone else around so I thought I might as well go up and try to show myself friendly. Angela greeted me first, "Hi, Bella right?"

I just smiled and shook my head yes.

Leah continued, "We know your new here and all, but we need a little help cleaning up the gym. Most of our clean-up crew has disappeared, but if we can get some help than we can get the job done in half an hour."

I smiled again they were nice and needed help. "Sure, I can help but I just need a ride to the after party because I doubt my sister would want to wait."

Angela was quick to agree to any help she could get, "That's not a problem at all. I can drop you off where ever you need to be after we finish here."

"Thanks, I loved to help." I told her but, I was a little confused about something so I started cleaning an area close to hers so we could talk. "I thought that this school is so small that there was only one after party going on?'

Angela looked a little sad at my mention of the after party and so Leah spoke up for her. "It is but you have to know somebody in the it crowed to get invited, most people do, and some of us don't."

That was harsh everyone knew about this party and these girls were nice, I didn't see why they wouldn't be allowed to come so I took my chance to make some friends. "Oh, well why don't you come with me if anyone tries to give us trouble I can sick my sister or Emmet on them."

They both looked up at me from what they were doing, Leah was the first one to come out her stunned phase, "Are you kidding me? There is no way you could get Angela safely in, even if she did go people would be treating her like crap all night. I mean my boyfriend Sam is pretty popular and I still have to stay glued to his side if I don't want to deal with all the snide comments from the low-lifes around here. No way you and Angela could walk in to that party and not worry about the jerks pulling some prank."

I didn't want to argue with these girls but I was pretty sure that I could take care of myself and if anyone did try something Rose or Emmet would take care of it before they could finish it, I was just getting ready to try to explain myself when Angels spoke up, "Who is your sister?"

I shouldn't have been too surprised by the question because Rose and I were like night and day, sometimes my own father didn't even believe we were sisters. I didn't know if I should just drop it or tell them, because sometimes the explanation just isn't worth the trouble. "My sister is Rosalie Hale."

If I thought they were stunned before it was nothing compared to looks I was getting now. "Your Rosalie's sister, the genius from Phoenix." Leah was practically shouting at me. I knew I had to get on damage control now.

I looked down almost like I was embarrassed of myself and of course I was blushing because my face just seems to do that on demand. "Well, I am her sister from Phoenix, but I am not a genius."

Angela spoke next, "But didn't you skip like two grades and didn't you go to a school for the elite?"

"In a way your right." I was blushing six shades of red now and felt like Rose had been lying about me but I am pretty sure they just misunderstood what she was saying. "I did go to an elite school, but it was for privileged students not specifically brilliant students. And I only got in because of who my step father is. I did skip a grade but that was because I am a huge nerd who likes to read all the time. Anyone in my situation could have done what I did, I am not really anything special."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Yeah anyone can be sixteen in their senior year and be taking a crap load of college courses." I was feeling really embarrassed at this point but Leah kept going."You know you're not ugly or anything like that, but you don't look like Rosalie at all."

I may be self conscious about my looks but after dealing with this situation almost everyday of my life and in much more embarrassing situations made it the lesser of two evils for me here. "True but the joke in my family was always that Rosalie and I were as different as night and day. " The girls accepted that answer and finally started moving on with the conversation to my immense relief.

We were finally done with the cleaning and I was heading out when I ran into someone's back after tripping over the entrance to the gym. I was cursing myself internally for my horrible klutz genes when I came face to face with the same emerald eyes I kept dreaming about all night. Only now being up close and personal with the owner of these eyes I realized I needed to correct myself on something. The owner of the emerald eyes was absolutely gorgeous he had amazing pale skin, beautiful bronze hair, yeah like an actual bronze medal, it was completely incredible. And his facial feature's were strong, sharp, and angular. This man was even better looking than Rose and I never believed that possible. His eyes might be gorgeous but they couldn't compare to the man.

Then he spoke, and his voice was as smooth as silk, soft as velvet, but still masculine and deep. "Are you okay?" He actually looked concerned so I just nodded my head because there was no way I could bring myself to speak to this angel without embarrassing myself. "Good, I'd hate to see you get hurt." He smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Edward by the way. I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

I just cursed myself more, I knew my luck was absolutely horrible: but this was just a mean way for the cosmos to get back at me for a previous life. I had to be Hitler or a heretic King to deserve this. Here was an angle on earth actually talking to me and I had to stop anything before it ever started. However in consolation to myself, I knew this wasn't all horrible because there was no way it would go anywhere anyways. Time to pluck it up and end it now, I smiled but it probably looked more like a grimace, "I'm Bella Hale, Rosalie's younger sister, I just moved here from Phoenix." I shook his hand and began to walk away. But he didn't let go.

"If you're Rosalie's sister than you're probably on your way to the after party, I can drive you there if you want." He was smiling at me. And that's when I knew without a doubt I was Hitler in a past life there was no other excuse for the way the universe was ripping my heart out right now. I looked around for Angela and tried to look like I wasn't about to scream at the sky, he had to think I was an idiot with the way I was acting.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes hoping he didn't think I was trying to be rude, "I can't I'm getting a ride with Angela, and we're going to the party together, maybe we'll see you there." I knew I would just be avoiding him though, because I would be hanging out with Rosalie and there is no way she was going to be hanging around with the guy she supposedly despises more than gum on the bottom of her shoe.

Once again he surprised me because instead of taking my rejection he continued to follow me the rest of the way to Angela's car, which admittedly was only a few feet away from where we had been standing. He smiled down at Angela and started to address her instead of me. "Hay Ang, Bella was just telling me that you two were headed to the after party and I figured we could all ride together in my car."

I looked to Angela hoping that she would calm down and stop hyperventilating enough to look at me before she answered me. My luck was going the same way it had been all night, which of course meant that she didn't look at me before answering. Instead she just started shaking her head yes in a frantic way. Edward smiled, promised he'd be back with his car, and took off in what I assume was the direction of his car. As soon as he was out of ear shot Angela started squeaking trying to talk to me. When she finally starred calming down enough to speak she started talking like crazy. "I can not believe that we are going to the party with Edward Freaking Cullen, Edward Cullen! Bella do you understand what this means!? We are going to the party with one of thee hottest guys in school no one will say anything to us, I can not wait to see the look on Leah's face ,she is not going to believe this."

Well maybe I could use Angela's enthusiasm for my advantage. "Look Angela I have to ask you a huge favor. Can you distract Edward tonight, I need you to keep Edward occupied tonight. I can't let Rose catch me anywhere near him, she would kill me."

Angela just gave me another shocked look, I was getting a lot of them tonight. "Bella, what are you talking about Rosalie always hangs out with Edward."

It was my turn for the stunned face, "Are you kidding me, Rose hates Edward."

"Are you sure it's Edward she hates, they hang out all the time and they never argue like she does with Emmet."

Angela was thoroughly confusing me so I just nodded and answered her as best I could. "I could be wrong I mean she could have been talking about someone else." But the truth is that I was finally beginning to realize that Forks is the strangest place on earth and I was going to have to learn a lot and fast.

**Author's note again: I think I should mention this is AU, OOC, and AH however it will be cannon couples together at different times throughout the story. I know it's probably confusing right now but it won't be as the story progresses and you figure out what is happening. However I make no promises about the ending other than saying it is not a tragedy. Please Review and be completely honest, even mean is ok because they can be funny so just tell me what you think.**


	2. The Ride to the Afterparty

**AN: Sorry the update took so long. I need to know where it is I'm going and how I am going to get there before I start. So now that I know how the story will progress and exactly what is going to happen and when, I can actually write it. I think I'm probably going to update once a week and with long chapters, but if you guys think it's better to do several updates and short chapters then I can try that. Last order of business I am literally typing this 4 hours before I leave for vacation, so there will be no updates until after the 21****st****. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: How do you know I am not Stephanie Meyers…? If I where Myers I would have yelled Burn at the MTV movie awards when Kristin psyched out Pattison when they accepted the award for Best On Screen Kiss. Props to Kristin for best burn of the year.**

**Chapter 2**

"Bella!" Angela's yelling broke me out of my stupor in time to in time for me to see a silver volvo barreling straight towards the parking space I was standing in. In my haste to get out of the way in time I tripped over the laces of my converse, soaking the seat of my red satin dress and scraping the back of my calves. I know I should have been thinking something along the lines of how happy I was to be alive but all I could think about was the fact that Rose was going to kill me for ruining her dress.

After calming my heart rate down enough to see straight, I looked up to see that the silver volvo was parked in the space in front of the one I was currently sitting in. Edward was already out of the volvo and approaching Angela and I as Angela was trying to help me stand. I finally got back on my feet and stormed my way over to Edward. And just like any arrogant Volvo owner would do he smirked at me and bent his head down to me to say, "Wow, you can't just stay on your feet can you?"

I was flabbergasted; I knew he wasn't a very good guy, but come on. Who almost runs somebody over and then has the audacity to tease them. I was almost too stunned to say anything, almost, "Excuse me! Are you kidding me? You almost ran me over!"

And of course the arrogant pretty boy had the nerve to give me some stupid sexy smirk and say, "Wow, you really are Rosalie's sister. She is the only other person I know who can come up with a rant that fast."

I flinched, "I really can't believe you, you stupid shinny volvo owner! **(all credit to who ever came up with this line)** First you try to run me over, then you make fun of me, and then you insult my sister." And I thought Thank you Mr. Cullen! I now have the perfect excuse to ignore you. "If you really didn't want to take Angela and I to the party then all you had to do was tell us." With that I turned on my heel, grabbed Angela's hand and began to stomp off to her car. But not before I saw Edward flinch and drop his smirk. I hadn't even made it two steps when I felt my elbow burn with his touch.

"Bella," he stepped in front of me and almost sounded desperate and he ran his hand through that unbelievable hair of his. "Look, I am really sorry ok. I didn't realize my driving would scare you, and I just wasn't sure how to make sure you were ok."

I was still annoyed with him, but I for some reason I didn't like seeing him so distraught. "Fine but next time just apologize and ask if I'm ok."

And of course he was right back to being a cocky jerk, "From the way you talk, I would think you make a habit out of falling."

How could I have doubted Rose? Edward was already showing me how he could be so completely detestable and I barely even know him. I was beyond ready to just forget him so I just tried to step away from him and leave. "Edward I wish I could say it was nice meeting you, but I really should be getting to the party now."

He just smiled and pointed his hand in the direction of his car, "Bella, I think you are going in the wrong direction, my car is that way."

Angela spoke up for the first time in all of this, "Do you still want to ride with him? I can totally understand if you don't want to." But she looked so crest fallen when she said that that I actually felt like I had to.

After a few seconds of internal debate I decided that I could suffer through one car ride. After all Forks was small, So I nodded in agreement and turned toward the stupid volvo and made my way to the back seat, if Angela wanted this ride so and then she could sit next to Edward.

I got in the car and Edward kept glancing back at me in the rearview mirror. I tried to act like I didn't know and wasn't staring back so I crossed my arms, slouched back in the seat, and tried to study the black on black leather interior of his car. I knew it wasn't working after he caught me staring at him for the fifth time. I blame him because he had the unfair advantage of those pure green eyes.

When he caught me staring for the fifth time that horrible sexy smirk came back and he broke the blessed quite in the car."So, Bella is it true you moved her from Phoenix?"

I just rolled my eyes if this was how he would attempt to start a conversation then I could easily shut him down, "Yes."

He tried again, he didn't seem to catch on to my silent moodiness, "What was it like?"

Okay so yes or no would work here but I could still keep it monosyllabic, "Hot."

He still wasn't catching on or he could have been trying to annoy me. "Do you like Forks?"

Easy. "No."

He pressed on, and by this point I was pretty sure that he was catching on to my mood because he gave me a tense but arrogant look, "Why not"

Okay so a one word answer wouldn't work here I could still keep it short. "I don't like the rain."

I looked to the passenger seat in front of me. I couldn't understand why Angela would be so quite if she wanted this ride so much. But I couldn't dwell on it to long because Edward came at me with another open ended question. "Why did you move to Forks if you don't like the rain?"

I answered him while looking straight into his eyes daring him to push the subject further "I just did,"

He switched subjects after that, "So are you planning on hanging out with Rose much?"

I couldn't see his reasoning behind the question but at least it only required a yes or no answer, "Yeah."

His smile brightened so I knew that for whatever reason he asked the question he got the answer he wanted. "Great, that means we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so we should get to know each other better."

I really wasn't very happy about this so I decided to lose our little battle and just speak, but I still wasn't surrendering to his curiosity, "I guess so maybe we'll talk later, Are we almost to the party yet."

That's when the arrogant posture came back announcing that he thought he won me over. He looked over to the house that was a half a block away and had kid's all around it. It was also the first time I realized we weren't in a residential area. We were in wooded area and the only house around was the huge white mansion in front of us. He answered me finally, "Yeah, look why don't I walk you into the party and we can talk more inside."

It might have been rude, but I don't like to lose so I opened my door and said, "Thanks for the ride but I think I might just hang out with Angela tonight."

I got out of the car happy with myself when I heard Angela speak, "You can hang out with us if you want it's the least we can offer you in thanks for the ride"

He looked up at me and smirked when he answered her, "Sounds good to me."

I shut the door a little harder than need be and waited for Angela. This night was turning into a mess. As soon as Angela got out of the car I started walking to the house. I walked a little faster than needed to and hoped that Angela would assume it was because of the cold weather. The line of cars was pretty long but there was n one around them. I didn't recognize the area at all so I slowed down a little to talk to Angela, "Who lives all the way at here?"

Angela looked at me for second before she spoke,"This is the Cullen place didn't you know?"

I was a little surprised so I slowed my pace a little more, Only when I looked over to say something else I saw I was next to Edward now not Angela. Angela was walking up the steps when Edward finally spoke and it wasn't to me, "Just go in, nobody will hear the doorbell through the music."

As soon as I made it to the front door I tripped over the stupid lip of the top step. That's when Angela opened the door and stepped to the side and just like earlier that night Edward caught me only this time he pulled me to his incredibly hard chest. I looked up out of habit ready to say thank you and ending up looking right in his face when I said, "Thanks for catching me." And I lost all train of thought after that. Without the adrenaline and anger running through my veins I had absolutely nothing to distract me from his intense and beautiful stare and I lost my breath. His smirk came back and his words made my heart beat faster, "I don't mind, I'll catch you whenever you want."

I was staring in his eyes for I don't know how long when I heard someone cough. I looked up expecting to see Angela. Instead I saw Angela, Rose, and another Blonde guy who I hadn't met before, but I didn't have time to think about that. All I could think about was the glare I was getting from Rosalie.

**AN: I am really sorry guys I wanted to get to the after party but my sister's boyfriend is in the computer room and he can't sleep with the computer on. As much as I love you guys and want to keep writing for you, I love my life more. And my life will be in danger if he doesn't get any sleep because he is going to be the one driving us to the beach.**

**Anyways tell me what you think about the story, the updates, and even helpful tips for grimmer because mine sucks.**


End file.
